True Talent
by spiderks
Summary: The team helps Chase find a hobby. - One-shot Alternative ending of Game of Drones


**alternative ending of Game of Drones**

 **Chase**

"Chase, why are you lurking? Do you not have anything better to do?" Bree asked annoyed.

"Would I be reading your private emails if I had anything better to do?" I sighed and plopped down beside her. "By the way, typo, third line down."

Bree rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. Skylar walked in with her purse. Where was she about to go?

"Hey Bree, want to get a frozen yoghurt?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" I'm sure Skylar and Bree wouldn't mind if I tagged along. All of a sudden I was pushed to the side by my sister who rolled her eyes for the second time today.

"She was talking to me." Bree said.

 _I feel offended._

"Why can't I go, too?"I asked.

"Because you'll make us get sugar-free." _It was one time. Let it go!_

"Why are you being so needy?"

I sighed. Guess I can't hold it in forever. "Ever since I stopped being mission leader, I've been so bored. It's amazing how much time you have on your hands when you're not telling everyone else what to do."

"Maybe you need a hobby. What do you enjoy doing?" Skylar asked.

"Telling everyone else what to do."

"OK, while you figure this out," Bree grabbed Skylar's hand, "we'll be at the frozen yoghurt shop." She pulled Skylar to the door and grabs her car keys from the small table beside the door.

"No, Bree, we have to stay here and help Chase." Skylar dragged Bree back towards me as she groaned. _Well, it's good to know that you care._

"What's going on here?"

I looked over and saw Oliver and Kaz walking in with tablets in their hands.

"Apparently, we are helping Chase find a hobby." Bree said.

Oliver chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Hey!" I yelled. "I didn't ask for this. But since you guys care so much," I looked at Bree who rolled her eyes again, "I guess I'll go along with it."

"Okay so how about we all head out to the yoghurt shop and start from there." Skyler suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I agreed.

"While you guys do that, me and Oliver—"

"Oliver and I." I interrupted. Kaz glared at me.

"Oliver and I will be watching our fantasy football teams go head to head." He continued.

"No you're not. You're coming with us. We need all the help we can get. This is more challenging then trying to clean up the acid I spit when I'm asleep." _What am I? Chopped liver?_

"There is no way I'm missing this game! I've been—" Oliver stopped mid-sentence when Skylar touched his arm seductively. His eyes widened as tossed the tablet on the couch. "Forget fantasy football!"

"Oliver!" Kaz yelled. It was too late. Oliver was already following Skylar out of the door along with Bree and I. I could hear him sigh and follow along behind us.

•

As we walked out of the frozen yoghurt shop I couldn't help but blush as I saw a group of girls. They were all very beautiful but I already knew that they would never be interested in me. Kaz nudged me and looked over to the group of girls who were now staring at us.

"Guys, c'mon." Bree said. I glanced at the girls one more time before following my sister. We walked across the street to a park and roamed around in till we all finished our yoghurt.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked Skylar.

"Oh! Let's see how good you are at football!" She turned towards a couple of guys sitting in front of a tree. One guy held a football and Skylar made a gesture telling him to throw the football towards us.

"Okay, try to catch the football. Maybe you're a football star and don't know it." She said.

"I doubt it." Bree muttered.

As the guy threw the football towards us a dog suddenly appears and takes an interest in Bree's shoes. I forget about the football hurtling towards me as I start sneezing.

"Chase look out!" Oliver yells.

I look up just as the football goes smack into my stomach. I groaned and fell down, the grass staining my pants as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Oops" is all I hear before the dog starts sniffing me and I let out another sneeze.

•

"That went well." Kaz says as we all pile into Bree's car. Bree was in the drivers seat and Skylar was in the passengers seat. Kaz, Oliver, and I were in the back with me in the middle.

"Chase, I am so sorry." Skylar apologizes for the third time.

"I already told you. Its okay." I said.

We sat in silence in till Bree turns on the radio. Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran comes on and I start to hum. At the end of the song I burst out singing which startles everyone.

"So baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are."

When the song ends everyone was quiet and staring at me in shock, not including Bree who was staring at the road in front of her with her mouth open wide.

"Chase...why didn't you tell us that you can sing?" Oliver asked loudly.

"Maybe because I can't sing." I answered.

"Chase, you were just singing and you sounded amazing." Skylar said. Suddenly, she squealed with a smile on her face. "That's it! Singing! Singing can be your hobby!" Immediately, everyone agreed except for me.

"I don't know, guys."

"C'mon Chase! You sound amazing." Kaz said. That sounded weird coming from him seeing that he usually doesn't compliment me.

"Chase, I know you think you sound bad but you don't. You have a true talent!" Bree said.

I guess I wouldn't be so bored all of the time.

"Okay." I finally said.

"Yes! Mission Impossible is a complete!" Skylar said.

Mission Impossible?

"Maybe you could make a YouTube account and upload videos of you singing." Kaz suggested.

"Yeah! And your name could be ChaseTheDream or ChasingTheDream!" Oliver said.

"Or TheBionicFunKiller." Bree chuckled.

"Haha, so funny." I replied sarcastically.

I heard a noise that sounded like a fart. Three seconds later we're covering our noses and gasping for air.

"Okay, who cut the cheese?!" Bree asked.

 **"Kaz!"**

 **"Sorry!"**

•

 **And that's the end of True Talent aka my first one shot! Did you guys like it? I thought it was pretty good.** **This is also on Wattpad! My Wattpad account is davendorks and so is my Instagram.**


End file.
